Wait For It: The story of the Eriksen boy and the Stinson's Daughter
by J.Vendetta
Summary: Bonnie was the unforeseen child of Robin and Barney, born a year after they were married. Bonnie was two years younger than Marvin W. Eriksen, which was why they were so close. But things changed as they grew up, as Marvin's feelings began to blossom, Bonnie's fear intensified. One is ready for love, the other is afraid, in order to foresee their future the two must... Wait For It.
1. Chapter 1

Robin sat across the table, while her daughter, Bonnie sat beside her husband Barney. Robin wasn't supposed to have children according to what the doctor told her years ago, but then a miracle/ accident happened and Bonnie was made.

Bonnie knew her parents weren't expecting her, especially her father who according to uncle Marshall never wanted kids especially not a girl. But they accepted her.. Loved her.. Warned her not to become a stripper.

The chime of the door bell caught Bonnie's attention, her father stood from the table and walked over to the door. As he opened it, Bonnie peaked to see who was there. Standing outside the door was Marvin W. Eriksen, uncle Marshall and aunt Lily's son. He was a bit older than Bonnie, but that didn't bother Marvin jr, he was infatuated with Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to the table. Please don't let him join us... Please don't let him-

"Looks who decided to join us for dinner," Barney spoke with a bright smile. Bonnie sighed hearing her mother's enjoyment. "Marvin, what are you doing here?

Bonnie kept her eyes to the table. She didn't want to greet him. In fact she wanted nothing to do with him. Marvin scared her.. Well more like his actions startled her.. He was kind and sweet, much like his father, and highly affectionate.

"Mom asked me to go to the store, which is code word for they want to have sex, I decided to just wait until they realize I'm gone."

Bonnie listened to her father chuckle. According to him, as far as she knew, once Aunt Lily had Uncle Marshall alone, they wouldn't stop. They were like two jack rabbits, that finally had sex for the first time.

"How about you just stay here for the night?" Her mother practically insisted.

"Why don't you just go to Uncle Ted's house?" Bonnie looked over towards Marvin. Her eyes and voice screamed annoyed. Bonnie knew Marvin knew more than anyone how she felt at the moment.

"Ted's boring." Her dad wined. "You'll have more fun here."

Of course her father would do that. Marvin was the oldest of all the children. Then came her, Penny and Luke. He was the favorite, probably because he was much like his father... Bonnie sighed, she wasn't going to win... Not tonight, probably not ever.

Bonnie kept her mouth shy for almost all of their dinner time. She simply ate her mashed potatoes and vegetables. Once she was done, Bonnie left the table with her dish, placed it in the sink and headed upstairs to her room. She locked the door as she closed the door.

The young lady walked over to the mirror to her left where the closet door resided. There in the mirror stood a teenager at five feet and two inches. Her light brown hair was tied in a ponytail. Bonnie reached behind her head and pulled the scrunchie out letting her wavy hair fall just a few inches below her shoulders. Her blue/green eyes stared down at her petite figure that was covered by an elegant purple sundress.

A knock on her door caught her attention. "Bonnie?" Marvin's voice called through the door.

The young lady sighed. "What Marvin?"

"Can I come in?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well my parents trust you and Luke to be the only guys in my room so I guess so."

"Do you want me to come in?"

Marvin was always like that. Whenever she said something about her parents trusting him and liking him, he'd ask her about what she wanted, liked, needed, or anything. It was his genuine kindness that caused Bonnie to go soft.

She really didn't want his company, nor did she want to be near him... But she couldn't say no... He was way too nice.

"I don't know Marvin..."

"I'll stay out here then.. Can we talk?"

"Marvin, just come in."

Bonnie looked over to the door as she heard it click. It was pushed open revealing Marvin. Marvin was a tall handsome young man. His light brown small curls had a mix of natural fiery red highlights. Marvin didn't have much hair on his head, but he had enough that made the curls noticeable. His blue-green eyes that change to brown at times, stared straight at her. Bonnie refused to stare back into his eyes, once she did she knew exactly how she would feel.

Marvin stepped in until he stood right before Bonnie. Her eyes still did not stare at him. "I came over to see you…" And there was his honesty. He was completely honest when the two were alone. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok after… what had happened earlier at school with that guy."

"I'm fine Marvin. I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself." It was then that Bonnie tilted her head up and stared at him catching his eyes. "Just.." Bonnie looked away, heat began to flow through her cheeks. "Stop worrying about me."

"I can't do that Bonnie. We grew up together. You're one of my best friends. And yes, I know I joke around with your parents and go along with their jokes about us. I get that it makes you uncomfortable. I know I make you uncomfortable. But even if I stop things like joking around with your parents and being friends with you, I can never stop worrying about you. Especially when I know someone is trying to do something wrong to you." Marvin stared at her with eyes of concern.

Bonnie could tell, without even looking at him, but she.. she couldn't stand this any longer. "Marvin… Just leave.. I don't want to deal with this.. what if one day someone wants to kiss me or date me, have sex with me.. You can't protect me from that or worry about it. I understand you care, but I rather you not."

"So if I were to kiss you right now, you would just let me or anyone else do it?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"No.. it's just..things happen ok. And it's out of my power if someone just does it and I can't stop them. You can't be my hero. There are no such things as heroes or princes Marvin.. You're just a nice guy…" Bonnie paused a moment before looking up at him. "Please leave Marvin."

Marvin nodded. Bonnie watched him as he turned and walked towards the door. "No.." Marvin instantly turned and walked back to her. Bonnie stared blankly. Marvin's warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to his body. His face leaned close to her as she continued to stare at his face with her eyes wide. His face reached closer and closer until his lips brushed lightly against hers.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut. Her cheeks were hot. Flustered, the young lady pulled away. She couldn't look at Marvin. She felt nervous.. something she never felt before, then again she never felt anything before because she had never done anything with a guy before.. this.. was her first kiss. "Please go…"

With those words, Marvin pained by his actions submitted to her wishes headed towards the door. "I'm sorry Bonnie.." He left her room and without saying a word to her parents left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're just a nice guy.."

The words lingered in his head. Nice, yes Marvin was nice. He was respectful and followed his own morals. He kept to his word and always backed up what he spoke. Marvin W. Eriksen was a rarity, just like his father Marshall.

"Nice guy... What's that supposed to mean anyways..." Marvin spoke softly to himself as he continued to ponder.

Bonnie had always pushed him away, but it made no sense why she would do so... He wasn't every other guy. Marvin wanted her fully, he liked her exactly the way she was. There was nothing about her he'd change, because then she wouldn't be herself.

"Why does she keep saying no?" Marvin heard the slam of a door, realizing it was him and that he was home.

"Who keeps saying no? Bonnie? Did you tell her you're in love with her?" His mother's voice called out from the couch.

"No because I don't know if I love her... I mean I like her a lot... I know I want to be her first everything... I want her always in my life.. I wants to spend my life with her..." Marvin stared at him mom from the door. A smile was plastered on her face... That smile of knowing the truth.

"Ok mom... Just don't say anything."

"It's our secret."

Marvin knew she wouldn't keep anything a secret. Lily Aldrin was know to be a horrible person to tell secrets to. It was a trait he slightly inherited from her. He never kept secrets because he always ended up telling someone, but when it came to secrets that belonged to others, he kept them for a good amount of time.

Marvin took a deep breath as he walked around the corner into his room, a room that had belonged to his parents, then aunt robin, uncle Barney, and uncle Ted at some point. The young man walked over to his bed and sat down.

A knock soon echoed at his door. "Hey buddy...can I come in?"

"Yeah dad.."

The door opened revealing a tall man, an older image of himself. "Hey bud, Mom told me.. So my son is in love huh?" Marshall walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I fell in love while I was in college to you know."

"Yes dad I know. But this is different, we've known each other our entire lives, she has pretty much pushed me away every time we had a small chance to be close. I just... I couldn't let her push me away again.. So I kissed her, without her consent."

Marvin could feel his father staring at him with wide eyes. Marshall was surprised, though not too surprised, Marvin was bold just like Lily and sometimes acted on impulse.

"I told her I was sorry and left." Marvin mumbled under his breath loud enough so his father could hear, but there was another pair of ears listening outside the room.

"She doesn't want to get closer to me.. And I wanna be with her.. Close by.. Protecting her.. I just can't understand why she can't allow us to happen."

Marshall chuckled. He was the least bit surprised. Bonnie was a Stinson. Stinsons never really settled down, that is until Barney and Robin got engaged. But even then, Robin was also one to have commitment issues, dating various men, afraid to be in love and get close to someone, but that had past after a few guys. "Just give her time Marv... She'll come around."

"Yeah...I will."

"Marvin is in love with Bonnie!" His mother's squeals pierced through the doors.

"She called aunt Robin... Didn't she?"

"That or she talking to Aunt Mosby."

"Talk to Bonnie or I will myself." His mother threatened over the phone. "Robin Stinson!" Lily knew Robin hated when they called her Barney's last name, so she did it when she wanted to force Robin to do something.

Marvin shook his head. "Could you get her off the phone with Aunt Robin. I don't want Bonnie to know. I want to tell her on my own."

Marshall smiled at his son, he was indeed a proud father. "Alright bud. Some advice, don't give up, and head over there now if you want tell her, so she knows." Marshall stood from the bed and walked out of the room.

Mavin took a deep sigh. He wanted to.. well, no. He wanted to be beside her at this moment, but she didn't want to be around him… Marvin couldn't blame her, His eyes continued to gaze over at the window. Stay inside.. or go to her?


End file.
